I Shine, I Thrive, I Sing
Approaching Freesia [[Rikka Suihei]] slowly played her violin as she closes her eyes, blindly walking through [[Hora Route 3|Route 3]]. [[Freesia Town]] was now in sight. Her [[Rikka's Jigglypuff|Jigglypuff]] was slowly following behind, dancing to the tune that Rikka made. She could feel the notes as she makes the music flow out of the violin. "HEY, Rikka!" Someone shouted from a small building. Rikka opens her eyes from the sudden shout and stops playing. She looks to see a big-stomached man waving to her. She smiles as she saw him. "Hey, Ramool!!!" She shouted back as she ran towards him. The Jigglypuff seem to stare at Rikka, but the Pokemon just follows her anyways. Rikka spreads out her arms and she hugs Ramool. The guy chuckles deeply as the two hugged each other. "How's it going, Rikka? Haven't seen you in awhile!" Rikka then lets go of him. "Yeah, it has been!" "Still playing that hunk of junk of an instrment? Bahahahaha, you're still the same talented little girl I knew back then." "Awww, that's nice to know. And my instrument isn't some junk. Hahahaha" Rikka started to joyfully laugh. She then puts her violin in her huge case. "So, Rikka, what brought you out here?" Ramool curiously asks as he stops working with his brush. "Oh? Yeah. Haha, well, I thought I was old enough. So, today, I'm going to start my journey as a Pokemon Coordinator." Rikka replies. "Wow! That’s excellent, Rikka! That’s amazing of you!” Ramool exclaims as he widens his eyes. Rikka then warmly smiles and then suddenly stops. "Oh, Ramool, I’m going to hold some little show for one song that came up to my mind as I was walking here. I need to get the lyrics and the notes straight, and I’ll be set. You could gather around some people, right?” "Why of course, Rikka! When will you hold it?" Ramool says as he could feel excitement inside him. "Oh...um, tonight would be okay. I should set off to Gardenia Town for tomorrow and train!" Ramool smiles back warmly. "Good idea!" "Haha, yay, thanks Ramool!" Rikka then gives out another embrace to the jolly man. "No problem, Rikka...now go practice in there." He joyfully responds. Rikka quickly lets go and grabs his stuff. The Jigglypuff quickly follows the rushed Rikka as she ran in. "Will do!" She opens the back room to where Ramool lived in. The room exceptionally big as it was the size of a university room. It had a small bed, a TV, a refrigerator, and a desk. It had shelves and books filled with messy papers. The ceiling was white, but it was tainted of some rot. There was a glass window where it shows the view of the entrance of the forest into the lake of the town. Rikka grabs a chair and she sits down on it. She quickly grabs out her violin and pieces of paper. She then grabs out a pen and started writing onto the sheet of paper. Her Jigglypuff slowly climbs up to the desk that Rikka was writing on. Rikka would write a line, then she would softly play notes on the violin. She slowly emits out the words from her mouth as she plays. Then, she would go back into writing, either crossing out or editing words. The Pokemon peculiarly looks at the sheet of paper and reads the lyrics. The Jigglypuff looks back at Rikka when she read to the end of the paper. "Jiggly?" Rikka stops and smiles upon her Pokemon. "Haha, do you like it already? I think it's quite cheesy...but I hope it works...now if I only had a drummer...ah, oh well. I hope this will be successful!" It was then she caught something on the corner of her eye. She quickly turns her head and out to the window. She saw a boy...a boy with brown hair. He had gleaming eyes...eyes that seem to be full of determination...yet, they were emotional. He slowly walks into the entrance of the forest. Rikka continues to stare out at the window, wondering of what the boy was doing. "Jigglypuff, stay here..." She softly spoke. "I'm going to go outside for a bit." The Mysterious Boy She walks out of the bar as she emerges out of the door. She could see Ramool cleaning outside of the bar. "Hey, Rikka, are you done already?" "Nope, just getting outside for a break." "Haha, alright then..." Rikka passes Ramool and follows the steps of the boy. She could feel a bit stalker-ish...but the boy was just...somewhat strange and peculiar. She knew it wasn't a love moment...it was just instinct. She walks into tha path of the entrance of the forest and followed the heavy footprints of the teen. She kept on following the tracks until she could hear voices. The boy had Pokemon...and from what she could tell, the 5 Pokemon were strong. They all launched out their attacks, where it somewhat became destructive, but cool to watch. Rikka hid behind the tree as he watches the boy train with his Pokemon. The teen silently watches his Pokemon as they execute their attack. Rikka was awed at the destruction that was created. Something must be wrong with him... The boy places his right hand on his head in stress. He pondered as he lets out a huge sigh. Rikka slowly steps back in caution, and then she was unwary of that a twig is right behind her. As she backs away, she makes her last careless step. SNAP! The boy immediately turned around and faced to where Rikka is. Rikka reacted fast and quickly hides behind the trees before Ray could get a glimpse of her. One of his Pokemon was suddenly alert to the sound and jumps right in front of Ranei for protection. She tried to hold in her fast breathing and attempts to stay calm. She could hear the footsteps of the boy...oh, what would happen now? And then, SLAM! Both the Pokemon and the boy looks back and they watch as his bug Pokemon was still rampaging the forest with its head. The boy walks back and laughs out. "HEY, HERACROSS, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rikka takes this opportunity and quickly runs from her hiding spot to another hiding spot that was farther away. The boy returned his attention to where the sound was. Rikka then looks at his face again. Suddenly, she could feel her heart bump as she saw him. His eyes...they were lighted of intense fire. It had so much spirit inside of it. Rikka didn't know if this was a love in first sight thing (face looked dashing), but, she shook her head and remained to hide again. The boy apparently shrugs it off and he returns to his Pokemon. It was then Rikka heard him confidently talk to his Pokemon. He gave out a wonderful speech to them. Rikka could feel the immense confidence that the boy had. She quietly leaves the forest as she remembered that she still had a song to practice and write. As she left, she turned around once more to see the boy. ...He looked...cool. The Performance